Virus Cinta Uchiha Sasuke
by en-shuu
Summary: <html><head></head>Lebih dari setengah murid di sekolah mengenal dirinya: si Juara I Lomba Debate di tahun pertamanya masuk SMA dan salah satu murid teladan di sekolah tersebut. / Aku tidak mau dibilang selingkuh karena melirik pemuda lain. / Se-senpai. / Haruno Sakura, aku sudah tahu. / Sepertinya kau tak akan mendapatkan bis yang berhenti saat ini.</html>


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Title : Virus Cinta Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus: tidak panas juga tidak mendung. Awan putih berarakan dengan kecepatan pelan, hingga mampu menaungi manusia yang ada di bawahnya, dan langit biru keputihan semakin membuatnya menjadi cuaca yang terbilang sempurna.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Hal yang terbilang biasa mengingat sifatnya yang ceria dan murah senyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Lebih dari setengah murid di sekolah mengenal dirinya: si Juara I Lomba Debate di tahun pertamanya masuk SMA, perwakilan murid kelas satu dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru dan salah satu murid teladan di sekolah tersebut.

Ia memang sangat senang hari ini, bukan hanya karena cuacanya yang terbilang bagus namun karena hari ini adalah hari rabu. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa pada hari itu, tak ada rapat guru yang membuat jam pelajaran saat itu kosong sementara atau hal lain semacam itu. Namun karena sekarang kelasnya akan berpindah menuju lab Bahasa. Ya, lab Bahasa, lab yang letaknya berada di gedung yang berlainan dengan kelasnya.

"Hei, Sakura, ayo cepat jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum. Kau bisa dianggap orang gila kalau seperti itu terus-menerus."

"Hehehe, mana mungkin ada yang berani menyebut gadis manis sepertiku ini orang gila, Ino. Terkecuali untukmu," Sakura melirik Ino.

Ino memutar bosan bola matanya.

Sakura cepat-cepat membereskan peralatannya, dan menarik lengan Ino, "ayo cepat Ino, aku tidak mau melewatkannya."

Ino mendesah dalam hati, siapa juga yang membuat lama, pikirnya. Ia pun merelakan lengannya diseret paksa oleh Sakura.

Untuk sampai ke lab Ipa Sakura dan Ino harus melewati lapangan basket yang saat itu sedang digunakan oleh kelas lain dan _senpai_ yang sedang dalam jam kosong.

"Kyaaa Ino dia tampan sekali," pekiknya kecil—dengan wajah merona—saat menuruni tangga yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan basket.

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Ya, dia memang tampan. Kalau tidak tampan mana mungkin kau tergila-gila padanya," ujarnya biasa karena menurutnya ada yang jauh lebih tampan dari pemuda raven yang tengah mendrible bola basket di seberang lapangan itu.

Sakura yang di sampingnya cemberut, "kenapa ekspresimu biasa saja."

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh. Aku tidak mau dibilang selingkuh karena melirik pemuda lain. Lagipula menurutku Sai-_kun_ jauh lebih tampan darinya," Ino tersenyum manis mengingat pemuda yang dua minggu lalu telah resmi jadian dengannya.

"Apa bagusnya si Muka pucat itu," gumam Sakura. Ino yang telinganya masih normal itu memberinya tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan _apa kau bilang. _Yang hanya dibalas kekehan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ukh, panas," keluh Sakura.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju pinggir lapangan. Wajahnya memerah kepanasan dan keringatnya bercucuran membasahi baju olahraganya.

"Hah haaah aku lelah sekali, Ino," ujarnya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ino yang saat tengah duduk santai karena tiba lebih dulu.

Sekarang kelasnya memang sedang melakukan lari maraton mengelilingi sekolah. Sakura yang pada dasarnya jarang berolahraga pun kewalahan karena fisiknya yang tidak terbiasa.

"Hahaha, itu karena kau jarang mengolahragakan ototmu. Jangan cuma otakmu yang kau olahragakan, ototmu juga perlu diolahragakan, " ledek Ino.

"Ck, kenapa si Guru hijau itu tega sekali menyuruh kita untuk berkeliling lima putaran, tiga putaran saja sudah membuat tulang kakiku hampir patah," dumel Sakura.

"Salahkan dirimu yang jarang berolahraga, jidat," Ino menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Akh, sakit Ino-pig!" Sakura mengelus dahinya sendiri.

Ino terkekeh.

Sebuah bola berkulit coklat menggelinding ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengernyitkan, ia memungut bola basket itu dan menengok mencari sang Pemilik. Beberapa kelompok siswa terlihat sedang bermain yang memang pada saat itu telah memasuki jam istirahat pertama.

"Maaf, bisa lemparkan bola itu kemari!," Sakura mendongak, dan betapa ia tak menduga ternyata _senpai _itu yang bicara padanya, ditambah pemuda tampan itu tersenyum padanya. Apa sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, Sakura tidak tahu, ia masih terpesona padanya, kapan lagi bisa memandang rupa yang biasanya hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh. Ia pun lupa kalau pemuda itu tengah menunggu lemparan bola yang sedang Sakura pegang, terlihat dari salah satu alisnya yang meninggi, hingga Ino menyikutnya pelan. Sakura pun tersentak.

"Akh, iya ini," ujarnya melemparkan bolanya pelan yang ditangkap oleh _senpai_nya itu.

"Hn, terimakasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ino, dia keren sekali kan?" kata Sakura, matanya tak sekalipun berkedip pada pemuda yang tengah berlari kecil ke tengah lapangan melanjutkan permainannya. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak namun ia tahan niatnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau sudah terkena virus cinta Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Panas.

Hanya kata itu yang ada dipikirannya dan sedang dirasakannya. Sakura mendesah frustasi dan menggumamkan kekesalannya karena bis yang biasa ia naiki tak juga datang. Tahu akan jadi seperti ini ia akan menunda mencari buku referensi di perpustakaan dan menerima ajakan Ino untuk pulang bersama dengan mobil jemputannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" hampir saja Sakura terlonjak oleh sahutan itu, ia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan mengagetkannya.

"Se-senpai," Sakura dibuat terkejut dan setengah tak menyangka, senpainya mengajak ia berbicara, meski hanya berbasa-basi. "A-ah iya, begitulah," ia berusaha agar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya tetap terdengar biasa dan tak terbata-bata karena debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sepertinya kau tak akan mendapatkan bis yang berhenti saat ini, jalan protokol sedang ditutup karena ada pawai."

"Apa? Benarkah?" ujarnya terkejut. Sekarang ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sudah berhubungan dengan keselamatannya pulang ke rumah.

"Sebaiknya kau naik kereta bawah tanah saja," ujar Sasuke memberi saran. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya Sakura yang nampak berpikir. "Mau kuantar sampai ke stasiun?"

"Eh? Tid... jika itu tidak merepotkanmu," sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan 'tidak perlu' tapi akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk menerima tawaran itu. Lagi pula bukan ia meminta kan? Senpainya sendiri yang menawarkan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Naiklah," tunjuknya pada bagian belakang motor sportnya sambil mengangsurkan helm pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Bukankah ini seperti adegan pasangan kekasih. Sakura berharap jarak antara sekolah ke statiun sedikit di perpanjang agar ia bisa lebih lama berdekatan dengan senpainya.

"Sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar, senpai," ucapnya saat mengembalikan helm itu pada senpainya.

"Sama-sama."

"Ah, iya, aku belum mengenalkan diriku."

"Haruno Sakura, aku sudah tahu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sering melihatmu penerima penghargaan saat upacara," jelasnya.

"Aaah, begitukah," ujarnya sedikit malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hn, kalau sudah sudah selesai, aku pergi."

"Ah, iya, sekali lagi terimakasih ... "

"Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke," sebutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui dengan pasti oleh Sakura.

"Iya, Sasuke-senpai, terimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkan," Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan melajukan motornya menjauh dari Sakura.

.

.

.

End.

.

Terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

a/n

Terimakasih sekali bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fiksi. Ini fiksi pertama saya untuk memulai di ffn, jadi mohon bantuannya yaa XD

Kalau ada kesalah mau itu bahasa yang berbelit-belit, tanda baca gak sesuai atau ada typo, jangan sungkan untuk menulis d kolom review yaa.

Oke sekian,


End file.
